Gaming is a very popular and profitable endeavor and various gaming facilities exist to promote and profit from these gaming activities. While these businesses exist, they generally all provide the same sort of games, thereby making it relatively difficult to differentiate themselves to the public. Further, the business strategy of these businesses has traditionally been limited to creating or building one or more facilities in which gaming occurs, thereby requiring a relatively large “upfront” capital expenditure investment and an ongoing operational expense which erodes the overall profit margin. While this business approach does allow a gaming business to be profitably run, it fails to recognize other revenue generation potential, especially the revenue potential associated with a new and novel game being exploited in a new and novel fashion.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved method for conducting a gaming business which overcomes some or all of the various disadvantages current gaming business including, but not limited to those which have been delineated above.